Nuestra Despedida
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Por un momento seamos solo Serena Tsukino Y Seiya Kou...Mañana No estare en tu destino, por eso hoy es Nuestra Despedida


**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

**Este es un One shot que hice a petición de una Lectora… Trate de plasmar los sentimientos de estos dos, adecuados a el cumulo de emociones en ellos… y un destino por cumplir. Habra a quien le guste… habrá quien no… **

A veces sabemos que hay cosas que no podemos cambiar, muchas veces nuestro destino esta escrito o sellado, amas a esa persona pero pues su destino no es junto a ti... Duele muy cierto pero y si por un segundo pudieras decir lo que sientes... si por un segundo se olvidaran de todo... Duele muy cierto pero y si por un segundo pudieras decir lo que sientes... si por un segundo se olvidaran de todo...

Mañana Seiya partiria a su planeta quizas para nunca volver, si No volver es lo mejor, Su bombom tenia un destino destrazado un destino sellado y el no iba a intervenir... la amaba Por Dios claro que SI eso se nota a miles de kilometros...

Tocaron a su puerta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos frente a el estaba su dulce tormento... su bombom

-Hola Seiya-saludo con entusiasmo

-Bombom pasa-dijo haciendose a un lado

la rubia entro y sobre la mesa puso una cajita

-¿Que es eso bombom?

-Bueno Seiya como mañana te vas yo te prepare un pequeño pastel de fresa

-No era necesario Bombom-dijo brindandole una sonrisa

-Claro que si ya que no quisieron una fiesta de despedida -dijo ella

-No una despedida duele ... bueno ¿comes pastel conmigo?

-Claro-dijo sonriendo

-Bien voy por los platos y por algo de beber-dijo seiya

Mientras Serena sacaba el pequeño pastel de la caja

-Aqui estan los platos bombom -dijo el sonriendo

La rubia sirvio el pastel y se acomodaron en el piso como aquella vez en casa de Serena.

-esta delicioso bombom-dijo el probando el pastel

-Claro si lo hice yo-respondio dandole una sonrisa a seiya

Disfrutaron de su pastel y luego se acomodaron ambos en la sala...

-¿Sabes? me hubiera encantado conocerte antes bombom

-¿Por que?

-Por que la verdad se que hoy llegue tarde a tu vida-sonrio y la miro- quisiera cambiar tantas cosas..

-Seiya...

-Dejame hablar por favor bombom por que mañana me voy y ya no podre decir nada mas-pidio seiya-Sin querer me enamore de ti, vine a este planeta en busca de mi princesa pero encontre algo mas te encontre a ti... Pero tu ya tienes un destino con el

-Seiya yo...

-Bombom quiero que sepas que yo te amo... necesitaba decirtelo... se que no deberia pero si no te lo digo hoy creo que no sera nunca-dijo seiya acercandose a la rubia y tomando el menton de ella en sus manos-me hubiera encantrado tener un cuento de hadas contigo-dijo acercandose mas a su rostro

Por un segundo solo habian miradas hasta que el la beso con una mano contrajo la cabeza de la rubia aun mas hacia el, jugo despacio con sus labios, ella correspondio a su beso- por un segundo se separo centimetros de Seiya y luego volvieron aunir sus labios

_Por un segundo... un instante... no habia futuro... No habia destino... solo eran seiya y serena._

Seiya dejo de besarla pero poso su frente con la de ella conservando su boca a nada de separacion de la de ella tanto que ambos sentian el aliento de otro y las respiraciones.

-Ansiaba tanto besarte Bombom con este beso confirmo que te amo-dijo el- pero ¿sabes? se que el te hara feliz

-Seiya... si te hubiese conocido antes te juro que quizas otra seria la historia-respondio ella- eres muy especial para mi tu estas aqui-dijo ella llevando la mano de seiya a su corazon- siempre estaras aqui ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo Bombom quizas en otro tiempo pueda decirte Te amo sin tener q ocultarlo-dijo el- el es muy afortunado la verdad espero que sepa hacerte feliz... si tu eres feliz yo lo sere

-Seiya... Mi seiya-dijo serena acariciando la mejia del chico-Quiero que seas feliz, pideme lo que quieras

-Dejame secuestrarte por hoy-pidio el mañana todo sera un hermoso recuerdo, sera nuestra despedida

-Seiya...pero...

-No te pido mas que esta noche, se que tu tienes un futuro y un destino -dijo el- pero por un segundo Bombom solo por unas horas solo seamos Seiya y Serena ¿Aceptas?

-Por un segundo olvidare mi destino-dijo ella

El la tomo de la mano saliendo del departamento pues Taiky y Yaten quizas no tardaban en llegar, el chico de la coleta iba absorto en sus pensamientos manejaba hacia una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a orillas de la playa...

-¿Vamos a caminar?-pregunto el

-Si- vamos -respondio caminando de la mano de seiya

el se sento acomodandose para q ella se sentara el la abrazo y ambos fijaban su vista en el mar y el cielo

-Siempre que veas al cielo bombom piensa en mi, cuando veas una estrella cerca de la luna soy yo quien vela tu sueño y quien te observa-dijo el

-¿Sabes Seiya? me alegra que estes en mi vida, estoy feliz de conocerte y de estar aqui contigo-dijo la rubia

-Yo si pudiera huiria contigo al fin del mundo, pero no seria justo creo que todos tenemos un destino... quizas algun dia cambie

-Quizas...-dijo ella

-¿Lo amas?

-Si

-¿Que significo yo para ti?-pregunto seiya

Serena se dio vuelta quedando frente a el y lo beso con ternura separandose de el- Como Serena Tsukino te digo que eres demasiado importante para mi, que me hubiese encantado conocerte en otro momento, pero la vida no lo quizo asi como serena Tsukino te digo ocupas mi corazon de una manera especial-ella hizo una pausa- Eres un amor que no conocia Seiya...y que me dio gusto conocer-ella hizo una pausa de nuevo ordenando las ideas-Siento un amor distinto hacia ti...

Bombom..-dijo el besandola de nuevo poco a poco la recosto sobre la arena, al ver esos hermosos ojos beso su frente, su nariz, boca y cuello volvio a sus labios para besarlos como si fuese el ultimo beso de su vida... estaba sobre ella la acaricio, recorrio cada parte de su cuerpo con la yema de sus dedos grabando en su memoria aquel hermoso cuerpo... el de su bombom teniendo a la luna y las estrellas como testigo.

Ella se durmio en sus brazos... el acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura ...

A la mañana siguiente ella estaba en su habitacion, al reconocer donde estaba se sobre exalto pues lo ultimo que recordaba era a Seiya...

vio la hora si no se apuraba quizas no alcanzaria a despedirse, corrio y llego todas las chicas estaban ahi...

-Bombom pense que no vendrias

-Perdon Seiya, chicos es que me quede dormida-respondio

-Bien ha llegado la hora de partir-dijo Kakyuu

-Seiya... espera-dijo la rubia acercandose a el

-Dime bombom

-Por un segundo fuimos solo Seiya y Serena ¿cierto?

El sonrio y se acerco al oido de la rubia-Siempre que veas al cielo bombom piensa en mi, cuando veas una estrella cerca de la luna soy yo quien vela tu sueño y quien te observa-susurro al oido

-Crei que habia sido un sueño

-Por un segundo fue mas real de lo que te iamginas-dijo el- cuidate Bombom dijo abrazandola... dejaron de abrazarse y el sonrio

-Ahora te toca cuidarla Darien-dijo seiya

-Lo hare es una promesa-respondio

Los Kou partieron con su princesa...se les vio cruzar el cielo en un hermoso atardercer.

mas tarde en casa de serena...

sobre su cama habia una pequeña nota

_Nuestra despedida fue hermosa, fuimos Seiya y Serena nada mas sin un destino, sin un futuro, simplemente tu y yo, pero desde ahora seras la futura gobernante de Tokio de Cristal, la esposa del Rey Endymion... Como debe ser_

_Bombom por un segundo fue maravilloso ser solo Seiya Kou y Serena Tsukino Mi bombom..._

Por un segundo ambos fueron nada mas que Serena y Seiya... solo por un segundo no hubo futuro, ni destino solo un amor distinto.

**0-0-0**

_**NOTA FINAL: SI HAN LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ SE LES AGRADECE INFINITAMENTE… SOY MAMOCHA ORGULLOSAMENTE…PERO SEIYA… SEIYA ES UN ENCANTO Y PIENSO QUE SI HUBIERA UNA DESPEDIDA ENTRE AMBOS…HUBIERA SIDO ASI.**_

_**¿TOMATAZOS? ESPERO QUE NO HAHA SALUDOS**_


End file.
